SAD SKIES
by outsiders-stories-forever
Summary: The world is in the hands of those who have the courage to dream and run the risk of living their dreams. Nevertheless, this is not as easy as it seems, are you ready to discover it with Pony?
1. The beginning

SAD SKIES

 **This is a new story that happens before the Windrixville incident. I have to say that some elements of the main story also change. I intend to come to a very painful death for one of our main characters. It is a story that will have several POV but especially Ponyboy as the story progresses. I hope you like it, I'll try to update as fast as I can. All rights go to SUSAN E. HINTON except Amy and her family. This chapter occurs on the day they jumped to Ponyboy before the movies, but nothing is as it seems.**

1 ° CHAPTER

POV PONY

As soon as I stepped into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house I had only two things in my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home.

Suddenly I saw a red Corvair behind me. It was about two blocks from home, so I started to walk a little faster.

Hey Greaser! - at that moment I knew that there was no escape. I stood and one of them slowly came up to me and threw me to the ground kicking me in the stomach and a few punches in the face. When I was on the floor, there were six Socs surrounding me. Two of them pulled out blades, two pulled chains, and the others had two powerful weapons, their fists without compassion in a position to do much damage. At that moment I knew that I had only one possible option to save me from such torture.

Darry! Soda! Dally! ... and I continued to scream until one of the Socs covered my mouth while the others began to cut my arms, my legs, hitting me with chains all over my body ...

I do not think I can take much more, I thought. The six continued to make me suffer, I became sick just by looking at their faces, they enjoyed this. Sick minds Pony, sick minds ... Then I remembered when they jumped Johnny, now I knew how he felt, I also thought about Amy, my princess, my joy since my parents died ... with her these three months have been better.

Come on, Bob, let it go! We have already done enough damage.

What do you say, Randy? How dare you even mention it? No one tells me what I have to do and less with garbage like this.

Come on Bob, it's just a fucking Greaser, you better ...

I could no longer hear, my world turned black and suffering stopped, I couldn't wake up.

POV DARRY

It was five thirty when I came home from work and all I wanted was dinner ready and Soda's hands on my back. Since the death of Mom and Dad, I had to work harder and today I had a hot summer day. When I was already very close to home, I saw a doubtful figure on the floor, near the lot.

Pony? But what the hell has happened to you? His chest still moved down and up, but he could not look worse. His body was full of cuts, bruises and bruises. How could they do that to an innocent child like Ponyboy?, He is not any greaser, my brother likes sunsets, poetry and have passed a degree in school. I can not imagine how he felt, he sure asked for help and I was not there for him. I leaned closer to him and whispered and begged him to wake up, we could not live without him.

Come on kiddo, wake up, it's me, Darry.- He made no sign of understanding me, I hope I was not late ... ..


	2. A ride to the hospital

2nd CHAPTER

At that moment our brother Sodapop had noticed my screams and had arrived with the whole band: Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny and Steve.

Damn it Darry, what happened?

I ... I do not know Soda. I just got home from work and I saw him here.

What happens Two - Bit?

It's simple Superman, I told Ponyboy I would picked him up after the movies because Amy was taking care of an aunt of her outside and she could not go with him. I forgot ... I'm sorry. God! Why the hell I can´t think?

Calm down, my friend, nothing happens. Anyone could know. At that moment even Steve and Dally looked sad, worried. I knew Dally was worried a lot about Ponyboy and Johnny, they are the smallest and the most vulnerable. But Steve, he had never liked Pony, he always went with Soda and I knew he respected him because he is his best friend's little brother. Soda stood next to our brother, taking her hand, wishing he would wake up.

POV SODA

I can not believe what they've done to my little brother, it's even worse than what they did to Johnny months ago. Just at that moment we had just lost our parents and Pony was going to turn 14. We thought he was not going to survive, we were all very aware of him in the following weeks and he has never been the same again. In what world do we live? I wish the Socs and Greasers did not exist, just normal people, with dreams and a life to live and enjoy.

In the middle of my thoughts Pony opened his eyes, but he did not react, he stood looking at all sides, nervous. I knew I was scared, after such an attack by the Socs I am not surprised. I just kept holding his hand tightly but not hurting him. We did not know what to do, we were perplexed.

No, no, no please ...! I'm not the person you are searching for, leave me alone, I can't, please ... - my brother cried and sobbed in a chilling way and I could not help him. I quickly grabbed him and rocked him gently to try to calm him down.

Come on honey, open your eyes, the Socs are no longer here, they are gone. It's me Soda. They can´t hurt you now. You are safe.

Soda, is it you?

Yeah, we're all here, the Socs were gone when Darry found you.

Is Darry here?

it's me little buddy , it's me, what has happened?

POV DARRY

My brother started crying wildly and I regretted asking that question. My brother had just been hurt and I can only think what to do. I began to hold him tightly without hurting him any more.

Shhh buddy, calm down, nothing will happen. They will not do anything with us, we will not allow it.

Two - Bit and Johnny are going to be with you at school.

Sure friend, we will stay with you, we will always be next to you when you need us - both said at the same time. We were lucky to have friends like them.

Pony was still crying despite everything and not even Soda could calm him down. If Sodapop could not calm him down it was very bad. In every nightmare, my brother put his arm around Pony he would and sleep better.

Can you stand up? - I asked

I think so. - my little brother answered. He immediately rose, making a great effort to stand, he stood pain very good but this time it was too much to bear and he passed out.

Ponyboy! Johnny and Soda shouted at once. Johnny was white as wax, they were very good friends. My brother spent more than one night without sleeping worried because the parents of his best friend had beaten him without compassion. Dally was behind him and caught him before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Quick Dal give it to me, I'll take him home in the truck and if he doesn't wake up in a few times I'll take him to the hospital. When we got home and we saw how it looked, it was like a character of a horror movie.

God Darry, what have they done to him?

I don't know, but we have to take him to the hospital, we can not cure these wounds here. They are too deep and I'm sure it has something broken. I was going out into the living room when I saw my little brother followed me with watery eyes.

Hey, little buddy, do not worry, he'll get better.

Yes, but if he does not recover at all?

Boy is not going to be easy, but we have to be by his side and with the help of our friends will be well. I patted him on the back, to reassure him. I knew what he was referring to, I was also afraid that he would become a fearful and insecure child and that in our neighborhood was not good.

Dally, I'm taking him to the hospital, he's still unconscious and we can´t treat the bruises.

Sure Superman, we'll take the car.

Can I go with you? - said Johnny.

Of course buddy, go in.

\- 5 minutes later-

Darry, I don't know what is happening to him, but he's very nervous.

They are called convulsions Soda. I was getting nervous, when my little brother said:

Dar we need to go faster, I can't feel his heartbeat.


	3. NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS

We arrived at the hospital and quickly sought for a doctor, my brother really needed help, I can't think we are in this situation, as soon as my little brother is better I will beat those undesirables who did this, I am sure the band will help us . They always have and they will not fail us now. The last year has not been easy for us, with the death of Dad and Mom everything had become harder and harder. Even so we have always been able to count on them and them on us, that is friendship. Johnny was pale, he looked like a statue, after he jumped he didn't need to see his best friend in this way. We were both alone, the band hadn't arrived yet and Darry was doing paperwork and was having a coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Buddy are you all right? - what a stupid question I thought, my little brother in the operating room and I ask that. I need holidays.

I do not know Soda, I'm worried about Pony.

I know man, me too. - I said with a compassionate smile.

When they did it to me, it took me a long time to get over it, in fact I think I still have not surpassed it and what they have done to him is much worse, I had never seen anyone in the band like that, not even after a rumble.

Johnny, can I ask you a favor? - I asked

Of course Sodapop.

Talk to Pony, I'll try, but I know that he doesn't want to worry me and Darry, he thinks he has enough with the bills and all. I know you appreciate after him when we aren't and take care of him, please.

Do not hesitate, I'll always be by your side. I'm going to give you an advice from the heart. Do not pressure him so much, he suffers a lot when Darry yells him about his marks, because he tries hard, but sometimes he simply forgets and doesn't do it with bad intention. From now on he will be more sensitive, talk to him, give him some calm and time. I know you do it with good intention but it hasn't been a good period for Pony. 1 month or two after the death of your parents I found him on the lot crying with his hands over his face and told me that he pretended to be well for you but sometimes he couldn't stand all the changes he was living for several weeks.

Try to put yourself in his place because he´s suffering a lot. Do not tell him I told you because I don't want to lose his confidence. I have done this because I think it's the best for Pony.

Johnny's confession rocked me, did not I really notice it? I must tell Darry, he thinks he does it for his sake, but sometimes he pushes too hard for a boy who is just 14 years old. I can not even think about what has happened to my little brother, from now on I will be carefully.

Many thanks Johnnycake, you're a great friend for Pony and we're lucky to have you.- I told him- I gave him a big hug, man, we both needed it. Some minutes later, everyone came, including my older brother.

Hey, I'm going to warn Amy not to worry. I'm coming soon - I advised them.

Okay Sodapop. Do not delay if there are news. - Dare said.

I went to the nearest phone so I could call Amy, my little brother's girlfriend. She is a girl who doesn't look like any greaser-girl , she is blond, she has green eyes and she never uses make-up. She was dreamy and humble, just like Pony.

\- Amy?

"Soda, has something happened?"

\- You see, Pony has been jumped by Socs this afternoon, we're in the hospital. As soon as we have news we will call you. - I told her-

\- Is he okay? - she asked.

\- We do not know, Amy. We hope so.

\- Fine Soda, call me as soon as you know something. And tell Ponyboy that I love him.

\- Okay Amy, I'll tell you, have that for sure.

Three or four hours had passed and we still hadn't news of my brother. Suddenly we heard nurses and doctors running into the operating room where they were trying to get my brother back.

Darry, what's up? - I looked to my ol' brother scared

It looks like they're having some problems little buddy.

No, that's not possible. He's going to be fine. No no no….

Soda, calm down, they'll sort it out quickly, easy boy, easy.

No Darry, it's not going to be okay, let's not fool ourselves, it all goes wrong with us.

Listen to me Pepsi - Cola, no one can change the past, but we can face the future that awaits us with courage.

Tears fell down my cheeks and I ran away, I couldn't stay in that place more time. I couldn't be in the place where I knew we were orphans and where my brother was fighting for his life. I needed to get away from the problems, my life is bad enough, no one is going to miss me.

POV STEVE

He was really worried about Pony, that boy kept getting in trouble and worrying his brothers. This time it was not his fault, he couldn't know it. I've never liked that child, always behind Soda, doing everything with him except when we came out with Evie and Sandy. Even though, he's still a member of the band and the little brother of my best friend since we were kids. We always take care of each other and more against the Socs, couldn't they leave us in peace or at least have a fair fight?

Suddenly I saw Soda running away and Darry told us he was going with him but I interposed, but I convinced him to stay. Besides, he had to look after Pony.

It was not difficult for me to find my friend, I had left the hospital and he was sitting on a bench crying disconsolately.

Hey buddy, it's me, Stevie. - I talked to him calmly.

Get out of here, leave me alone.

No Soda, I won't go, I'm your friend and I'm with you. I won't go back without you.

I just do not understand why the Socs can not leave us alone, first Johnny and now my brother. What do they want? - he spoke.

I don't know, but you'll see how everything gets better soon.

Steve, I can not go on, I can not keep seeing the people I love the most without being able to do anything. - he whispered

Sodapop Patrick Curtis, do not even say that, we love you.

Darry and you are more like you every day, I swear. - He said a little bit happier. I thought he was better but all my hopes were gone when I told him to go back to the hospital and he started to cry again. I had never seen him so bad except at his parents' funeral. That day everyone was shattered.

Wow, man, take it easy, you can't let things go without fighting for them. He got up pretending to go, I was behind Soda to tell him that everything was fine, when...

 _ **Thanks to all of you for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I want to give a special mention to ChillPillBerry and to Guest, well, I don't know exactly the name because it doesn't appear or I can't see it.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support, I love you all! :D**_


	4. MY LITTLE BROTHER

Before I could do anything, Soda was falling to the ground unconscious, I ran quickly towards him and I held him to prevent a serious injury.

\- Friend? Come on, Soda, buddy, wake up!

Stevie? - he asked almost whispering .

Yes friend, are you okay? Do you want a nurse? - I said calmly.

No, I' m fin... - and he didn't finished the sentence. What the hell is wrong with you? - I thought as he fainted again.

Nurse! Please! I need some help here My friend Curtis just fainted, tell his brother, he's in the waiting room.

Is it the brother of the boy that has arrived so bad, right? She said as she called another nurse.

Yes it's him.

Okay, we're taking him to a ...

No, I do not need to, I just want to know how my brother is. Soda woke up and interrupted the nurse.

But Mr. Curtis, my duty is to help you.

I understand that, but my brother is injured and I want to see him.- Soda repeated.

Nurse please, I'll take care of him.

Okay, - she accepted not very convinced of its decision.

Come on, Soda, I'll help you. - I said to my best friend as the nurse left.

Are you sure that everything is going well?

Yes sure, come on, let's go - He told me

POV DARRY

I was beginning to worry. Steve and Soda had been gone for more than twenty minutes. I was going to get up when Dally stopped me.

\- Come on, Superman, stay here, sure you're not here, and in less than you expect, we'll be at home watching that junk on TV that you love so much Two - Bit - He said looking to Two - bit

\- Shut up Dallas, Mickey Mouse is the best! - Two-Bit talked, looking sad. Even at that moment I had to laugh. When I was about to sit down, Soda appeared in the corridor hanging from his best friend's shoulder.

What happened? I asked as I helped my brother to sit down. Before he could answered, Soda had fallen asleep on Dally's shoulder and I laughed. The so-called Tulsa movie star was sleeping on the shoulder of the hardest hood in the whole city.

He lost consciousness when we were about to return, then woke up for a second, but fell back unconscious. - Steve told us- At that moment I knelt to see my brother up closer and he looked like a ghost.

After a few more coffees and Soda asleep on Dally's shoulder the doctor came in with a suit full of blood, man, that was my little brother's blood.

Pepsi - Cola wake up, the doctor has news. - I announced.

Well, I say he's been very lucky. 5 more minutes and we couldn't have anything to do. Let me explain the had surgery on his right's leg tibia, cuts in the stomach, on his back and on the face. He also has 4 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a severe concussion, and a broken neck disc that can cause severe dizziness and headaches. Tomorrow if there are no complications you can go home. Now the family will be able to come to see him, now he is sleeping and when he wakes up, he won´t fell good.

-Thank you very much doctor. - I declared

-When will he wake up? Steve asked.

-It is unknown, it may be an hour or several.

-Are you his family? - He asked

Yes they are family. - I concluded. -In fact they were, a family full of love taking care of each other.

He pointed to my brother's room and when I went into I could see my brother's body lying there, full of bandages, and bruises all over his body. That could not be my brother. In a couple of hours, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, looking disoriented, confused.

 **I'm sorry for publishing so late, I have a lot of things to do, and I have not enough time to do what I want, that is writing stories for you. Thanks for your support, I love you all! :D**


	5. It's in the lap of the Gods

Before I could do anything, Soda was falling to the ground unconscious, I ran quickly towards him and I held him to prevent a serious injury.

\- Friend? Come on, Soda, buddy, wake up!

\- Stevie? - he asked almost whispering .

\- Yeah it´s me, are you okay? Do you want a nurse? - I said calmly.

\- No, I' m fin... - and he didn't finished the sentence. What the hell is wrong with you? - I thought as he fainted again.

\- Nurse! Please! I need some help here. He has just collapsed, Warn his old brother, he's in the waiting room.

\- Is him the brother of the boy that was really wounded, right? She said as she called another nurse.

\- Yes it's him.

\- Okay, we're taking him to a ...

\- No, I do not need to, I just want to know what´s happening with my little brother. Soda woke up and interrupted the nurse.

\- But Mr. Curtis, my duty is to help you.

\- I understand that, but my brother is fighting for his life and I want to stay with my family.- Soda repeated.

\- Nurse please, I'll take care of him - I said calmly

\- Okay, - she accepted not very convinced of her decision.

\- Come on, Soda, I'll help you. - I said to my best friend as the nurse left.

\- Are you sure that everything is going well?

\- Yes sure, come on, let's go - He told me-

POV DARRY

I was beginning to worry. Steve and Soda had been gone for more than an hour. I was standing up when Dally stopped me.

\- Come on, Superman, stay here, in a few days we'll be at home watching that junk on TV that Two - Bit loves. - He said looking to Two - bit

\- Shut up Dallas, Mickey Mouse is better than you, greasy hood! - Two-Bit talked, looking sad. Even at that moment I had to laugh. When I was about to sit down, Soda appeared in the corridor hanging from his best friend's shoulder.

\- What happened? I asked as I helped my brother to sit down. Before he could answered, Soda was sleeping on Dally's shoulder and I laughed. The so-called Tulsa movie star was sleeping on the shoulder of the hardest hood in the whole city.

\- He lost consciousness when we were about to return, then woke up for a second, but fell back unconscious. - Steve told us- At that moment I knelt to see my brother up closer and he looked like a ghost.

After a few more coffees and Soda asleep on Dally's shoulder the doctor cameo the waiting room with a scrub full of blood, and man, that was my little brother's blood.

\- Pepsi - Cola wake up, the doctor is here. - I announced.

Well, I have to say that he has been very lucky. 5 more minutes and we couldn't have anything to do. I´m going to explain you everything. First, a surgery on his right's leg tibia, several cuts in the stomach, all around his back and in his face. He also has 4 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a severe concussion, and a broken neck disc that can cause him dizziness and headaches. Tomorrow if there are no complications you can go home. Now the family can go in and see him, now your brother is sleeping.

-Thank you very much doctor. - I declared

\- When will he wake up? Steve asked.

\- It´s impossible to know exactly, maybe hours.

\- Are you his family? - He asked

\- Yes they are. - I concluded. In fact they were, a family full of love taking care of each other.

He pointed to my brother's room and when we went inside the room I could see my brother's body lying there, full of bandages, and bruises all over his body. That body couldn't be my brother. In a couple of hours, he opened his eyes and looked around the room, looking disoriented, confused.

 **I'm sorry for publishing so late, I have a lot of things to do, and I have not enough time to do what I want, that is writing stories for you. Thanks for your support, I love you all! :D**


	6. FROM DARKNESS TO LIGHT

I held him firmly when he started to move

\- Come on, open those pretty green eyes.- I whispered

\- Come on kiddo, come back with us, we miss you. - Soda said

\- Darry? He asked disoriented

\- Yeah honey, how ya' feeling ?

\- What happened to me? I want to get out of here! They're going to hurt me! He said as he sat up. At once I saw the pain that crossed his face.

\- You need rest, Ponyboy lie down. "I spoke calmly, realizing that something was happening to him".

\- What is it, little man?

\- I cannot move

\- Come here lil colt, "Soda said as he held him from one side".

\- Slow, Pony, slow, shh. - It was the worst sensation I have ever felt, how my little brother was suffering in front of me and I couldn't do anything.

\- Shhh, take it easy. As he lay down, his features relaxed.

\- How are you now?

\- It just hurts.

\- What kid? - Dally asked

\- Everything, but my head and my ribs a lot ...

\- Do you need something?

\- I want to go home.

\- Don´t worry sweetheart, we won't go home without you. By the way, Amy told me that she is with her family in a trip and she can't come, but she told me that she loves you a lot, and she'll visit you as soon as she arrives.

\- I love her too, more than anyone can imagine.

\- Now go to sleep, little brother, just sleep. Soda encouraged.

A little bit later he was completely asleep. Soda got up and said he was going to call Amy.

POV SODA (In bold: Amy) (In italics: Sodapop)

I went to the nearest phone when Pony was sleeping and the others where there in case he has a nightmare.

 **|Soda? How is he going?**

 _It's me Amy. Everything has gone well, now he is sleeping._

 **|What has happened to him ? You didn't tell me anything.**

 _The doctor has told us that he has a broken tibia, several broken ribs, many bruises and a severe concussion. He has awakened for a while but has gone back to sleep. He told me that he loves you a lot. He's lucky to have you_

 **|And I am lucky to have him Sodapop. Tell Pony that as soon as I can see him.**

 _Don't worry, he'll be asleep most of the time._

 **|Okay Soda, I have to hang up. Keep me informed, okay?**

 _Of course, Amy. Kisses_

 **|See you. Love ya**

 _Bye_

POV DARRY

A few hours later the doctors told us that my brother could go home with us but he could´t move.

\- We're leaving now? My little brother asked.

\- Yeah buddy - he hated the hospitals and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

\- Finally, -he said with a half smile. The whole band was here with Ponyboy. My brother was starting to get up, but suddenly he turned pale.

\- Pal are you okay? - Two -Bit was serious and that was strange in our band

\- Of course, nothing happens, it's just ...

\- Pony, what's the matter?

\- I think I'm getting dizzy.

\- Calm down bud. - Suddenly he became ill and Dally noticed it in time.

\- Don't worry kiddo, everything will be fine .. - I calm

\- I want to go home, please...

\- Don't think about it Pony, just relax. Soda and I were at his side holding him and he was gripping my arm. Little by little he regained his color.

\- Can we leave now? He asked anxiously.

\- Are you feeling better?

\- Yes Dar, but I will be much better in my house, besides the bills ..

\- Don't worry about that Ponyboy - I answered

We helped him to get up, and although I did it with the greatest care, I could see how it hurted. As soon as he recovered those Socs would pay for what they had done.

\- Kiddo are you okay? - Soda asked

\- Yeah, just tired

\- Shh, lie down little buddy ..

As soon as we got home, the boys left so we could relax and my little brother could rest. We put his pyjamas very gently and as he lay his head on the pillow he fell asleep.

\- Soda ? - I asked when I saw my little brother staring to the wall.

\- Darry, Johnny told me something in the hospital that struck me and I think you need to know.

\- It's about Ponyboy, right? He nodded

\- Start little buddy.

\- He told me that after the death of Dad and Mom one day, he found Pony crying in the lot. Pony said that he didn't want to worry us because we had a lot of things to do, and he pretended to be happy when he was with us but he suffered a lot. He also told me that he has a very bad time when you yell him about his marks because he wanted you to be proud of him. He also knows that you do it for his sake that's why he works hard.

\- How bad am I? I can' t believe how I haven't seen it.

\- Relax Darry, all you have to do is to let him breathe.

\- It's true, he's only fourteen and it's normal to make mistakes. I will be more comprehensive.

\- Thank you Superman.

\- Thank you for telling me Sodapop. -I gave him a hug and we went back to Pony's room. Between the two we took turns to be with him and the band also so we didn't lose the works. He needed to recover and to be the sweet child who read books and watched sunsets. We need my parents, we need some fun, but the most important thing, we need some normality in our lifes.

* * *

Hi guys, how are you? I´m sorry for the mistakes, just tell me and I´ll correct them. I love you all :D


	7. SOULMATES

Six days ago, Pony left the hospital and he is still painful. Darry and Soda have already losted a lot of work and Amy had arrived yesterday and she was eager to see her boyfriend so she is going to stay with Pony today. When she arrived he was still sleeping and she didn't want to disturb him so she stayed in the living room.

POV AMY

Finally today would be the day I would see Pony again since he was jumped. She wanted to tell him that she loves him a lot, but he was still resting and needed to recover so she lay down on the couch and waited. Sodapop and Darry have left their work numbers in case something happened. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the room where he slept. She stood up, and she discovered Pony moving with difficulty trying to get up without success. A few seconds later she opened the door.

- **Pony, my love?**

 **\- Princess? What are you doing here?**

 **\- I can´t stay without you.**

 **\- I've missed you too, Amy.**

 **\- How are you feeling?**

 **\- With you hear I'm great.**

 **\- Oh! How I have missed this.**

We started to kiss each other until I heard a sound of pain.

\- **Honey, is something wrong?**

 **\- No, my beauty. - Pony answered almost whispering**

 **\- How about sleeping together, my love?**

 **\- I don't think you're going to be comfortable in this bed . Go to the living room and do whatever you want.**

 **\- It's okay, sweet dreams prince - I said while I gave him a kiss**

 **\- Mhmmm, if when I'm ill you'll treat me like this I should do it more often.**

 **\- No please, I can't live without you.**

 **\- Me neither princess, it's just a joke. I love you with all my soul. - he said before sleeping.**

I went to the living room and began to think about our first few months together, when he told me that his parents were dead and he lived with his brothers, how he looked me the first time. It was love at first sight, we saw each other and we knew we were made to be together. How I felt when I met his brothers and their friends. They treated me great and they were very happy with me. Our first dates were sweet and the kisses were soft and affectionate. On my 14th birthday he gave me a pendant in which our names were written and a heart joined them, the bouquet of flowers and the picnic under the stars in our first anniversary ... In short, it was my prince. We could be in China or in Istanbul, anywhere but together. We didn't need anything else to be happy. In the midst of my thoughts I heard screams. He was having a nightmare, I thought. I went to his room, and when he woke up I came into his room.

- **Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?**

 **\- I'm right, keep calm darling.**

 **\- I´m sorry if I have scared you.**

 **\- Okay don't worry.**

 **\- Do you want to go back to sleep? - I asked him softly**

 **\- No, I want to be with you hun.**

 **\- Do you want to come with me to the living room?**

 **\- Obviously!**

He didn't want help, but when we reached the couch, something went wrong and he screamed in pain as he bent forward.

\- **Pony?! Sweetie, what's up?**

 **\- Don't worry princess, it's not important.**

 **\- Ahhhhh! He said as I tried to sit down.**

 **\- I'm going to call Darry, wait a second. I went to the kitchen without taking an eye off him, he was very pale and I dialed Darry's work number.**

 **\- I'm Amy Rose Smith, call Darrel Shayne Curtis, it's urgent please.**

 **\- What's up, Amy?**

 **\- It's Pony, he didn't have a good morning, first he had nightmare, and then he wanted to go to the living room without help and when he reached the sofa he bent forward and cried out in pain. He can' t move, I need help.**

 **\- Okay, I'm going right now, I'll go as fast as I can. Talk with Soda, the DX station is nearer than my work.**

 **\- Okay, come quickly please. - I said nervous.**

 **\- Bye Amy, take care of him please.**

 **\- Bye.**

\- **Babe, hold on. But he didn't speak, he just screamed. - I couldn't see how he suffered, I felt powerless.**

 **\- Soda? - I asked.**

 **\- Yeah, it's me. Is something wrong with my brother?**

 **\- Yeah, I have already called Darry and he's coming home. He is near the sofa very pale. - I explained**

 **\- Oh God, don't worry, I'll be there in five minutes.**

 **\- Okay Sodapop. Come quickly, he needs you.**

 **\- I'm leaving right now.**

 **\- Honey, help is coming, hold on, do it for me.**

I hoped his brothers would arrive soon, I could not stop thinking about Pony, he is fourteen years old, and in the last months he has suffered a lot. He's a good boy, and I couldn't imagine a world without him. There are many beautiful things waiting for us in the future. You give meaning to my life. Oh Pony, hold on please, hold on sweetheart.

For now on, I'll put the conversations in bolt, because you'll understand the story better. Anything you want, please just tell me.

I love you all :D


	8. I WON'T LEAVE YOU

I drove as fast as I could, all I wanted was to be with my little brother. I reached the porch and I could see through the window Amy holding Pony, who was near the sofa in a very strange position.

 **Lil colt, what hurts you?** \- I asked gently

 **I..i...it hurts Soda..it hur..hurts a lot** \- he said while tears fell down from his eyes

 **It's okay kiddo, Darry will be here in no time.** \- He looked very pale and sick and I held him while Amy wiped a cold cloth to make him feel better.

 **Sodapop hurts a lot, it cramps all over my back, it hurts ... I wan..I want to die** \- my little brother said desperate.

 **Shhhh, sweetheart, shhh, relax little buddy.** \- At that moment my old brother ran into the living room.

 **What's up?** \- he said concerned

 **Help, please, ple ...please** \- And I could see that he was about to collapse.

 **I need you to lean on Soda and me, kay?**

 **"Okay,"** \- he replied in a tone that was barely audible.

 **I'll try to make it as smooth as I can, take it easy Pony.** -He held our brother tightly and I took his hand.

 **10,9,8,7 ... 2,1 ...** \- Darry caught him and trying not to hurt his wounds, he put Ponyboy in a normal position while my little brother grabbed my hand. When he put him straight, my little brother's face was white as wax and he started to tremble.

 **Oweeee**!

 **Do you feel good lil colt?** \- I asked

 **Yes, I'm** **fantast...** \- Suddenly his face was so white that if freak me out. A moment later, he collapsed in my arms. So much pain had surpassed him.

 **Pone! Come on little man, wake up, wake up ...** \- I begged.

 **Darry, Amy, I need some help. He needs some rest, we must put him in bed** , **Amy if you want we can take you home.**

 **No Sodapop, I'll stay here until he wakes up, I don't think I can go home when he is like this.** \- she claimed.

 **Okay, I'm going to stay here for the rest of the day** \- I announced

 **"I'll stay, too** \- Darry said

 _-Two hours later…-_

POV Pony

Pain. That's all I felt when I woke up in my bed. Soda was at my side caressing me as he always did when I was ill. It was something he learned from my father.

 **Soda?**

 **Hey, how are you?**

 **Tired, what happened? And where's Amy?**

 **You scared us to death, we didn't know what was wrong with you. Amy is in the lounge resting for a while. Darry went out to buy some foodstuff. We have some chocolate cake in the kitchen, if you want I can bring you a piece.**

 **Please! I'm starving.**

 **Okay Pony, wait a moment.**

I don't know if I have ever said it, but Sodapop is the best brother in the world, he is handsome, humble, every single girl in Tulsa are in love with him..., and he is capable of getting drunk with a car race. My brother Darry is also very good but he has too many worries for a guy who should be in college. Before the death of my parents we got along better, I guess it's normal.

 **Here, do you need anything else? -** He asked coming inside our room with a piece of cake.

 **Could you call Amy for me?**

 **Oh! love! Sure pal, wait a moment**. - And he left our room with his arrogant smile that was able to raise the sales of the DX, where he worked with his best friend Steve.

Moments later I saw my girlfriend coming worried and tired, but even that, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

 **Babe, you frightened me a lot, don't do it again -** she told me .

 **Only if you give me a kiss** \- I answered.

 **Mhmmm, okay, you are a blackmailer, my love**.

 **And you a provocateur, come here.** \- She laid down besides me while she started to sing our song, the song we danced in our first date. My Happinnes by Elvis Presley.

Evening shadows make me blue - she started with her sweet voice  
When each weary day is through  
How I long to be with you  
My happiness

Every day I reminisce - I continued totally captivated by her voice.  
Dreaming of your tender kiss  
Always thinking how I miss  
My happiness

A million years it seems  
Have gone by since we shared our dreams  
But I'll hold you again  
There'll be no blue memories then

Whether skies are grey or blue  
Any place on earth will do  
Just as long as I'm with you  
My happiness

A million years it seems  
Have gone by since we shared our dreams  
But I'll hold you again  
There'll be no blue memories then

Whether skies are grey or blue  
Any place on earth will do  
Just as long as I'm with you  
My happiness

 **Promise me that you will never leave me Pony. -** She said.

 **I promise you princess.** \- My relationship with Amy was wonderful, we respected each other, we were always close and sincerity was a very important point in our relationship.

 **Uhm, do you mind if I go home for a while? I'm sure my parents are worried**.

 **As long as you come back tomorrow, I'll give you permission**. -

 **Yes sir!** \- She declared.

 **But before you leave I need my daily medicine. -**

 **Right now.-** And the next few minutes passed in the twinkling of an eye between kisses and soft caresses.

 **I'll see you dear, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you - She said.**

 **I don't love you Amy, I adore you, I'm crazy about you.** \- She left the room with a big smile on her face and I couldn't be happier. At that moment my two brothers came.

 **How are you?** \- Darry asked.

 **I'm better** \- I said with a sigh when I looked out of the window.

 **I'm very happy, Ponyboy, she's a good girl for you and makes you happy**.

 **Uh, uh Superman showing his feelings, what do you think, little brother?** \- We both laughed as my older brother hit Sodapop in the head.

 **And you're lucky to be sick little one. -** he nodded.

 **Now let's go to sleep, it has been a long day, and, Pepsi-Cola it's your turn to wash the dishes.**

 **Come on Darry, I´m so tired, I'll do them tomorrow**. - My happy-go-lucky brother said with a big smile.

 **Okay buddy, for this time it's okay** \- he allowed himself to be seduced by his charms

 **Good night Pony, good night Soda.**

 **Good night Darry** \- We said at the same time.

Shortly afterwards, in our house the silence reigned, and you could hear the whistles of little birds and nocturnal animals. Tomorrow would be a new day and I hope to recover soon. I fell asleep thinking about Amy. Although the nightmares would soon take over my mind.

-POV TWO - BIT (one week later)- -

A week ago Pony was jumped by those damn sons and we had only seen him once since he left the hospital. Three days ago we went the whole band to see how he was. He still had trouble moving and he was quite sore but in a few days he will be okay. Besides who doesn't like missing school? Yes, even if it seems strange, I'm still in high school, I love to see blondes in their miniskirts walking in the hall and throwing shameless looks at every boy. My plan for today was to go to Darry's home, drink beer, eat cake and watch Mickey Mouse. That mouse was the best and my favorite program. I don't care what anyone says, I am happy with my life.

 **Mom, I'm leaving, okay?** \- I lived with my mother and my sister of fifteen years old since my father left us when I was just 9 years old. My sister was at school right now and my mother liked to know if I was home or not. I didn't hear any response and I was surprised. I returned back and I found my mother passed out on the kitchen floor with bruises all over her body and unhealed wounds.

 **Mother? Mom, wake up, what the hell is wrong with you?** \- I immediately picked her up and I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

 **Help please!** \- I screamed as I entered the emergency room.

 **What can I do for you, sir?**

 **It's ... it's my mother, I... I found her like this... and ...** \- and I didn't know what to do.

 **Okay, calm down, just sit there, we'll examine her right now-** The nurse told me

 **Thanks, nurse, do it quickly please** \- I begged.

For the first time in years I prayed, I prayed during hours for my mother. In my house my mum was very affective trying to take the place of our father. I heard my mother crying several days after my father left. In front of us, her children, she was always happy, even if she had spent the whole day working. To brighten up her days, I became a prankster, someone who tried to make the lives of people around him better. But above all I prayed for my mother to recover, so I could tell her what I hadn't had the courage to tell her until now. That I loved her, that I love her more than anything. Please, Mom, just one more chance, I promise I won't let you down.

 _Wow! My largest chapter until now! I wish you all liked it, it was hard to write, many feelings and a new POV. If you have any suggestion just tell me. I love you all!_


	9. IT'S MY TURN

**Relatives of Natasha Mattwes?**

I stood up, so the doctor could see me.

 **What is your relationship with Mrs Matthews? - he asked**

 **I'm his son**

 **Okay, look sir, your mother ...**

 **Call me Keith please. -** I declared

 **As you wish.**

 **How is my mother? - I begged anxious.**

Mrs. Matthews has cancer, a blood cancer. When you arrived, we already knew what was happening, but we weren't sure, so we checked it. Cancer can cause fainting, weakness, coughing up blood and iron deficiency which can cause severe anemia. The treatment we can give her is chemotherapy, but I have to say that the cancer is very advanced.

 **Can I see her? -** I asked in a state of shock

 **Yes of course, she is awake, she knows it and she is calm. You can find the room turning this corridor, room number 186. We can't waste time, so in a few days you'll receive a letter with the information about the treatment and the costs of chemotherapy. Now you can go home. During the treatment she'll have to come to the hospital, but then, she can go home. Your mother needs you strong Mr. Matthews.**

 **Thanks doctor.**

 **It's my job don't worry, you will hear from me soon.-** After he leave, I went quickly into my mom's room.

 **Hey mom, how are you?** \- I said as gently as I could.

 **I'm fine sweetheart, don't worry. Your sister will arrive soon, we have to go, but please, don't tell her anything.**

 **Ma, we have to tell her, if you want I can do it, besides, even if we don't tell her, she'll discover it.**

 **I ... don't want to tell her Keith, please**. - She begged.

 **We have to do it, mum, we can't hide it, we are going to be with you, we'll give you whatever you need, but you have to tell us. Mom, you're not alone, not now.** \- And I stayed with her until we went home. When we arrived, I helped her to go to her room and when she was in bed, I gave her a blanket.

 **Do you want something to eat?**

 **No honey, go to sleep or hang out with your friends, just relax. -** She said looking tired

 **Mum, I love you, I'm going to stay here, I won't go out today, you need me more.**

A while later my sister came, I told her the news about our mother, who was awake. When I finished talking, I gave a hug to my sister, and finally to my mum - something that I haven't done in years, and man, I wasn't proud of it.

 **Are you okay sis?**

 **Two-Bit, mom has cancer, and you ask me that?**

 **Lesley I know it, but we must be strong for her, she needs us. Now I'll go out to find a job. If I don't work, we won't be able to pay her treatment.**

 **I'm going to get a job too** \- my sister said some minutes later.

 **No, you're not going to do that** \- I said in a strict tone.

 **My mom won't die because we aren't able to pay the medicines, I... I couldn't stand it.**

 **Hey, sis, come here. We will fight together, we won't surrender.** \- I pulled my little sister to the sofa and tried to comfort her the best I could.

 **Come on honey, I have to go, stay here and if anything happens, call Darrel Curtis, he'll find me, okay? The number is in the kitchen.**

 **Sure, come on, you need to find a job quickly. I'll go tomorrow**. - She said trying to be tough.

 **Hey, I love you, okay?** \- I said softly.

 **I love you too, bro.**

I hated to leave my sister in that condition, but she knew I needed to find a job and even if I didn't like to see my little sister working with only fifteen years old, I knew that we needed the money. When I got home, I had two jobs. One of them was in a storeroom from one pm until 7 pm and in the other I had to work from six in the morning until 12 in the noon in a warehouse from Monday to Saturday. I came home and I laid in my bed thinking, tomorrow it's Friday the last day of the week and my first day working.

My first day of work wasn't as bad as I expected. When I got home, my mother was asleep and my sister was in her room with the door open to make sure that my mother was right.

 **Hey, how has she been?** \- I asked as I went into my little sister's room.

 **Ya know, it's more stubborn than a mule, she didn't want me to help her. By the way, I have found one job, which is not far from here. Two - Bit, I'm leaving school, I'm working from 8 am to three pm and the rest of the day I'll stay with mom. I think the timetable is good, so she won't stay alone a lot of time.**

 **I don't know sis, the plan is good, but you are fifteen, you have to study, maybe you can finish secondary school at the right age, not like me, maybe you can have a future, I'm dumb, you are not. Besides, who is going to stay with mom from eight to three?**

 **Look bro', the store where you work is not far and Darrel Curtis and his brothers can look after her if we can't.**

 **Okay, we can try it for some weeks.** \- I said not very convinced.- **When do you start your job?**

 **Tomorrow** \- she said

 **Okay, I am going to prepare something for dinner, I'm sure that mom is going to be hungry when she wakes up.** \- I announced

 **Don't worry, I made it. We have fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn.**

 **Thanks sister, I'm going to eat something. Tonight I am going to sleep with mum if she needs something.**

-Four hours later... -

 **Awe!**

 **What the hell?** \- I woke up immediately as I heard my mother making strange noises.

 **Take a towel Keith, quickly** \- she answered me.

 **Of course mum.** I ran to the bathroom and when I came back, I gave the towel to my mother while she sat up. When she recovered, I took the towel which was dyed in a dark red shade.

 **Mom, are you okay? -** I asked concerned and confused

 **Yes, I'm okay, don't worry. Can you bring me a glass of water honey?**

 **Of course, wait here, don't leave me huh?** \- I said raising an eyebrow.

 **Oh honey! You always acting so prankster.** \- At least she was smiling, I thought.

 **Here you ma'am**.- At that moment I saw my sister Lesley coming into the room.

 **What has happened? Is everything okay?** \- she asked looking sleepy.

 **Sure, sister. Go to sleep, I can deal with it.**

 **If you need anything, let me know, I'm in my room**.

Mom come back to sleep, you need to rest a lot, remember what the doctor said to you this morning.

You, too, son, you need to sleep, you don't have to worry about me.

 **Hey, you're my mother, you have been doing it for years, now, it's my turn.** \- I told her.

 **I'm so happy to have you here, you are a great guy son. Sweet dreams.**

 **Goodnight Mom.** \- And with a big smile in my face I fell asleep.

* * *

Hello! How are you? I hope you all like this chapter. tell me if you like it or not. By the way, do you prefer long chapter or shorter ones? And, please, if I make any mistake just tell me, I'm a grammar nerd ;) Please don't leave any mean comments or critical ones, a little bit of constructive criticism is alright

I love you all! :D


	10. TRICK OR TREAT?

**Hello! In this chapter you can see that I have put quotations when they talked. I didn't know what quotations were, so I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't do what you asked me to do. Now, I know it, and for now on I'll put the conversations in quotations. If you want to tell me something, just tell me.**

* * *

POV SODA

Two weeks have already passed since those damn socs jumped Pony. Now, he is better, he can walk without collapsing, however, his ribs still hurt him. My poor brother, what crime has he committed to deserve such a fate?. Today it was Friday, and we are having a great time at home, playing cards, eating cake and watching Two-Bit's favorite TV show. By the way, Two - Bit is acting very strange since Pony was jumped, he hasn't come home . He didn't come to Johnny's birthday, it was his 16th birthday. Something serious was happening to Two -Bit, and we couldn't do anything.

"Hey, you know what is happening with Two - Bit?"

"No, but I'm worried, his sister hasn't come to school since the last week". Johnny commented

"Well, considering that we are talking about Two -Bit and his sister, it wouldn't be unusual" - Dally added.

"Yes, but normally, he comes at least one time per day, this is extremely rare for him ... " - I remarked

"When he comes we'll ask him, sooner or later, he'll come in pursuit of cake or beer" - now, it was Darry's turn.

"What if something have happened to him?" ... - My little bother said

"Relax little buddy, maybe his sister is sick or something. You know that his mother works, maybe he is assuming some responsibilities. By the way, and Amy?"

"If you say so... Amy told me that she would come over nine, I think she'll arrive soon" -in that moment she went home with a big smile and pink converse.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello honey, how was your day at school?"- Ponyboy said.

"Buff Pony, you are lucky, that place is horrible, I don't know why you like it".

"He likes it because he likes to show his fantastic abilities and his unbeatable marks. I hate high school, well, I even hate kindergarten"

"Dal, I don't know why you keep going to school, I know you're not interested in being an engineer, do you?" - I asked rolling my eyes

"No Sodapop, I deserve something better than working as a poor engineer. I just go to observe these nerds who have their heads in the clouds" - Dally said looking to Johnny, Pony and Amy at the same time.

"Hmm, Dallas, ya' know, we are old enough to be alone, we won't die if you don't stay with us "- Johnnycake chided.

"I don't think so, especially considering that our friend here Pony is always thinking in his girlfriend, don't you think so kid?"

Now, the protagonists of the conversation looked fun, Amy had that look on your face -you-better-don't-say-it-again-or-I-kill-you, Pony was redder than a tomato and Johnny had made a slight smile on his face.

"Com'on Dall, you will heap burning coals upon their heads" - Now, it was my turn to make their faces a little bit redder.

"Anyone playing a game of cards?" - Steve asked. I´m sure he was getting bored, he doesn't like this type of conversations.

Everyone played poker unless my ol' brother Darry who went to the kitchen and began to organize the bills on the table. I was winning the game, it wasn't a surprise because of my ability to cheat that I had acquired a long time ago.

"Hey Sodapop, I've seen you, you have hidden an ace in your shoe" - Johnny reproached me.

"Anyway, it' s impossible, don't lie Jonathan Cade or you'll go to hell" - I said

"Hey you, that is not on!"- Dallas told me.

Oh my God! I can't believe it, my friends doubt my fantastic abilities in poker. You see, if you are not good players, it's not my problem - I said with pride

"Don't talk, we all know that you cheat every single time you play cards" - now it was the turn of my smartass brother.

"This isn't real, tell them that you believe me, you know it, I wouldn't do that"

-Sorry buddy, but in this case I agree with the others. -Darry agreed

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, even you Darry, I can't stand you, you are all liars". - I shouted faking a heart attack putting my hand on my chest. I swung on my chair, but I fell to the ground causing the laughs of all the band.

"Hey honey, you live in a zoo" - Amy whispered in my brother's ear.

"And you didn't know it?" - My brother answered. Then, they started to kiss each other.

"You two, got a room!" - I shouted them.

"Soda, don't talk, I know you do the some when you are with Sandy" - I answered

"Never in front of children, cover his eyes, he is too young". - I said referring to Johnny.

"Hey, I'm older than Ponyboy!" - he defended himself. Johnny is sixteen years old, but because of his appearance everyone thinks he is smaller. His parents are always arguing, and they hit him. He's usually quiet and calm but today he was talking and participating in the conversation.

"Everyone, it's time to go to bed, it's getting late and you two have work tomorrow "- he said referring to Steve and me.

"Okay, I'm coming" -I answered.

"Pony you too, go to bed, you still need to rest, in a week you are coming back to school."

"Guys, you know that you can stay when you want, grab pillows and blankets. This house is always open for you".

"Thanks Darry, but I'm going to Bucks, do you come Steve?" - Dallas asked

"Yeah. Then, I'll go to my house, my father won't recognize me, he'll be drunk."

"Are you coming tomorrow princess? "- Ponyboy asked to his girlfriend.

"Yes, I'll come after breakfast, or maybe for lunch, I don't know my love. Good evening everyone"- and she left after giving a kiss to my little brother.

"Good night guys".

"Night Darry". -Pony greeted

"Goodnight Superman". - I said

"Let's go to sleep" -I said to Pony

"I'm coming". - he said as he got into bed.

"I love you Soda."

"Me too buddy, see ya." And I fell asleep hoping that no nightmares would wake up us this night. I hugged him hard and we fell asleep.

When the next day I woke up at seven in the morning to go to work, my brother was sleeping peacefully. He had a nightmare about four in the morning waking up Johnny and Darry. Both of them came to our room with the screams of Pony knowing what was happening. I calmed down my little brother, singing a song that our mother sang to us when we were ill. I also gave him an aspirin because he was still in pain. He fell asleep and he didn't have more nightmares.

Inadvertently, I tripped over the bed when I was going to the kitchen to have breakfast. Because of my tripping, my brother woke up.

"Sorry bud, you don't have school yet, take advantage of that, and go to sleep". - I apologized

"I think I won't fell asleep without having a nightmare. I better get up."

"Do you need help?" - I asked

"No thanks, it's okay. Is the band here?"

"No, you can have a shower, but you know that I always spend all the hot water."

"Aww Sodapop, have pity on me and let me have a shower without freezing." - he grumbled

"When you wake up early, you can have all you want". - I said with a big smile

"Hey boys! Pepsi, do you need the van today?"

"No Dar, thanks. Steve is going to take me."

"Okay, Pony trie to organize the house today, but if something hurts you, just stop. If the boys come home ask for some help, okay?"

"Of course Dar". - he answered

Ten minutes later Steve came in and headed for a hard day's work in the DX.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter, you can find more laughs and if you see any mistake, tell me and I'll correct them.**

 **I love you all :D**


	11. WARRIORS

**Here you have a new chapter, I hope you all like it, reviews are welcome, and if you see any mistake just tell me.**

 **If you like it, follow me or give a fave, you are all welcome!**

* * *

After my brothers left, I organized the house a little with the help of my best friend and when we finished, we sat down to watch Mickey Mouse on TV. Dally came some minutes later, and he didn't looked too drunk for a Saturday morning. Probably, he slept in Buck's, a bar where there are a lot of parties and illegal activities, he usually goes there, because the owner, called Buck has always a room for my friend . Because Darry's orders Sodapop and I can't go to Buck's because if the state finds out that we have been in a place where alcohol is served we can go to a boys' home.

"Hey kid" - He greeted me.

"Hey Dal, by the way, did you see Two - Bit at the party yesterday?" - I asked

"No, and I was surprised, on Fridays he always comes to Bucks. But I'm sure Steve drank for him and for Two - Bit. Man, he was so drank, that I had to accompany him from Buck's to his house" - He declared

"That's why he was in a bad mood this morning" -I said.

"Don't be surprised because of it, Ponyboy. Alcohol can transform you in just 20 minutes. Damn drink" - He blurted out

"Hey Johnny, did you sleep here last night, right?" - He asked calmly

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing important, but guys, be careful, don't go out alone, Socs are jumping guys of your age in our territory. Yesterday Tim told me that they jumped Curly two days ago, but his band was near and they could beat them before he was hurted too bad. We are going to have a rumble soon if they don't stop jumping us" -he said as he hit the table so hard that the newspaper of the previous day flew away.

"Man, you scared me," - Johnnycake said.

"Sorry kid"

"So... I just came to see how you were guys, I'm going to see if I can find Sylvia, I hope the little whore hadn't done anything stupid, though, coming from her it wouldn't be strange" - He confirmed.

"Goodbye Dally" - we answered at the same time.

"Goodbye kids, I'll come tonight, see ya' " - He left slamming the door

"Hey, Johnny, do you want to read a book? I'm bored" - I said some minutes later

"Do you have new books? I think you have read more books in fourteen years than Darry in twenty, and that's difficult". - He was right, when Darry was younger he used to read a lot of books.

"Yes, I borrowed one from the library of the school." - I answered

"How is it called?"

"Grapes of Wrath, it talks about an ex- convict who lives in Oklahoma and has to flee and takes his family to California to have a better life."

"Wow, it looks good" - Johnny told me

"Yes, I want to start it, Darry told me that he had to read it a few years before and it was very good." - I agreed.

"If Superman says so, it will be true ..." - and with this I began to read the book, Johnny sitting next to me in my bedroom.

"To the red country and part of the gray country of Oklahoma, the last rains came gently, and they din not cut the scarred earth " - I began to narrate while my friend looked at me with curiosity, inciting me to continue reading.- " The plows crossed ad recrossed the rivulet marks, The last rains lifted the corn quickly and scattered weed colonies and grass along the sides of the roads so that the gray country and the dark red country began to disappear under a green cover. "

"Now it's my turn to read, leave me the book Pony" - he said taking the book from my hands.

"All right, go on". - I answered. "In the last part of May the sky grew pale and the clouds that had hung in high puffs for so long in the spring were dissipated. The sun flared down on the growing corn day after day until a line of brown spread along the edge of each green bayonet..."

-Two hours later-

We had read half of the book when we decided to stop, because precisely, those red fields of which author John Steinbeck spoke in his book had appeared before our eyes thanks to the last rays of light that the sun left on the open ground.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" - I asked Johnny, who was next to me looking out of the window.

"Man, if half of the people saw this, their thoughts would be quite different." - Johnny declared overwhelmed with the beautiful sunset.

"You're right buddy, just look how the fields surrender to the feet of the sun by dyeing of those beautiful colors." - I said

A little later, my girlfriend Amy came in through the door, just as the sun had gone a little earlier, dazzling us with her appearance. She wore no glitter or jewelry, but her blond hair on his shoulders resembled the rays of the sun, her green eyes were like two emeralds, and her smile could move mountains. I got up, and then, she came to give me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"How are you my love? Are you still in pain?" - She asked with concern at the same time as she saw my friend sitting next to me.

"Not too much, it just bothers me a little". - she looked at me with those eyes that could cajole anyone and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Johnnycakes, I didn't see you, how are you feelin'?

"I'm okay, thanks for asking Amy, but I think there's a person next to you who rejoices more than I do if that's possible, that you've come," Johnny said, looking me in the face, while I elbowed him trying not to blush.

"Princess, do you want to come to my room for a while? Johnny, you know this is your house, watch Tv or do anything you want, anyway, the others will arrive soon". - I told them looking to the clock.

"Of course darling, let's go." - She said holding my hand.

"Thank you buddy" - Johnny told me while my girlfriend and I went into my room.

"What have you done today, my dear?" - I asked her as we sat on my bed.

"Well, I went to see some friends and I played with my little cousins who have come to the city. Oh, and I have had to endure my grandmother's speech about how a lady should behave in front of the others." - She explained me

"But if you look like a maiden of the court of the king Henry VIII."

"Oh yeah? So, kneel before me, how dare you treat me like that?" -She said as he sat upright and imitated a wife of a king.

"I'm sorry, but your beauty prevents me from choosing the right words. What punishment I deserve my very high marquise Ana Boleyn?"

"Hmm, let me think" - and she started to walk in the room like a queen.

"I have it! You have to give me the best kiss in the world."

"If you allow me, I'll give you more than a kiss, I'll give you hundreds of kisses and hugs, my lady." - I said kissing her hand as I knelt before her.

"How can you even think it?" - and she tried to leave the room, but I took her by the waist and put her in the bed softly. I gave her a soft kiss on the mouth as I hugged her tightly and for ten more minutes all we did was kissing each other while I gently stroked her face and she whispered sweet words to me. It was a perfect. Suddenly there was a big slam, and we knew what was going on. We could hear my brother Sodapop and his friend Steve trying to cause an earthquake in our house. And as if an angel from heaven had fallen, my older brother Darry arrived home:

"You two, stop! Knuckleheads!" - But I suppose Soda had given him one of his smiles because his order hadn't been enough to calm the beasts. Moments later everyone laughed and you could notice that even Darry was laughing. Amy and I looked at each other. Yes, it was the perfect time for leaving our loving confinement.

"Hey, hey happy couple!" - we were greeted by the joy embodied.

"Hi Amy, how was your day Pony? Are you okay?" - now it was the turn of responsibility to appear.

"I'm fine. Dar, how was your work?"

"Like always, kiddo, thanks for asking" - Darry replied.

"The station was full today, I think it's because holidays are ending and people need to refuel for the trip. Eh Stevie?" - My brother asked with a big smile.

"Yes, of course" - replied the Grouchy from our band. He was Sodapop's best friend since they were little and his father didn't help him with anything, and he drinks a lot. Many times he sleeps in our sofa.

"Do you guys stay here for dinner? There are mashed potatoes, corn, tomatoes and some meat from yesterday" - Darry said

"Yes, thanks Superman" - my brother's best friend answered.

"If you don't mind" ... - Johnny replied

"Of course you can, you're all invited" - Darry told him

"All right, does anyone play a game of cards?" - Steve asked.

"We are playing". - I said talking for Johnny and I.

"I'm playing too" -Sodapop said.

"So, let's start"

We played a few more games, Dallas joined some minutes after and everything went great until Two-Bit came through the door of our house with the most serious expression I've ever seen in him.

"Hi Two, how are you?" - Johhny asked. We all looked at him seconds later, waiting for an answer that never came.

"What's up buddy? Why did you take so long to come?" - my brother Soda's voice was heard as he put his hand on his shoulder trying to get an answer.

"What do you care?" - He screamed

"Two - Bit we want to help you, what's going on?" - Soda asked

"If you want to help me, leave me the fuck alone." - He said elevating his voice.

"What is happening to you? We are not going to judge you, whatever it is, we will help you ..."

"Do you want to know what's going on? My mother has cancer, she has fuckin' cancer" - He yelled while tears fell down from his eyes interrupting my brother. Seconds later he left our house running. My older brother, who had been alerted by the screams and heard everything, was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded and with a sad expression. He left our house too, trying to find Two - Bit, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can**

 **Love you all, :D**


	12. BUDDIES

**Hello guys! How are you? I'm sorry for being absent, but this chapter was hard to write, I didn't know how to express what I wanted to, but finally here you have a new chapter. Please, tell me what do you think about it, my life is breaking into pieces and I only have writing as consolation. If you see any mistake, tell me too and I'll correct it as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **DARRY'S POV**

Cancer, cancer, cancer ... tell me that this is a dream, tell me that my parents are alive, tell me that Two -Bit's mum is not ill. Okay, stop thinking that - I told myself. This is real and unfortunately, we cannot modify our fate, we cannot change our lives. Natasha Matthews, who has supported us since mum and dad died, not only with stews or old clothes, but also with hugs or words of comfort is ill, she's ill. She has done a lot for my family, and now, I'm going to do the same with her family. She can't die, it's just impossible, her children need her, they are too young to lost her mother, hell, I was too young to lost my parents, but at least I have my brothers, I can take care of them, but Two -Bit and his sister... the State won't leave them alone, they would take her sister to a foster home. Suddenly I realized, Two - Bit, our friend, would have many things to take care of, he would have to leave school, find a job, become a second self. And, unfortunately he is going to suffer a lot, I know. Cancer is not a common disease, it's very serious, we must give them all the support that they need, they are going to need it. The following months will be hard, not only for his family, also for us. When we were young, well, when we were kids, Mrs. Matthews stayed with us when Ponyboy was about to born. She met my little brother at the same time as us, she was at home when Ponyboy arrived home wrapped in a warm and soft blanket held by my mother. Two - Bit ran out of my house and I followed him, fearing he might commit something stupid in his condition. When I found him, he was about to collapse, emotionally and physically.

"Two - Bit?" I said as I lightly pressed my hand to his shoulder.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Hey Two - Bit, I'm not leaving without you."

"You cannot help me, nobody can" - He nodded

"I know now you're not having a good time at home, you know we aren't rich, but ya know, you are always here for us, and we'll be here for you. If you need help, tell us, seriously buddy, anything you want, tell us. We've been very worried about you. I suppose you need a job to pay the bills and that stuff, so if you want I can help you, I know a few places where they need employees."

"No, I already have two jobs, one from Monday to Saturday and one from Monday to Friday. My sister has also taken a job in the morning and she will stay with my mother until I get home. I didn't want her to leave school, but we had to choose. To stay in school and take a chance to go to the University or my mother dying because we don't have enough money to pay ..." and then I knew he was trying hard not to cry, greasers are tough, greasers don't cry.

"Come on man, it's going to be okay, did the doctors tell you anything else?" I said as gently as I could.

"Yes, they have told me that there is an organization which collects funds and we can join so they'll help us with the payments".

"That's good, and Two - Bit, is it... is it very advanced?" - I said being afraid of being wrong in choosing my words

"Unfortunately yes. The doctor have said me that that the bone marrow can become stiff and inflamed and can cause serious pain. We have to start the treatment soon so it doesn't spread to other parts of the body"

"When does it start?" - I asked

"In two days I have to take her to the hospital to start chemotherapy sessions but I can not stay with her during the process. I want to, but I have to work, my sister is always saying me that if I tell the boss what I have to do in that 'free day', he will understand, but I'm not sure of it and if I don't work, I can not pay the treatment. I'm afraid Darry, I think I'm not doing enough for my mother, and that scares the shit out of me. If she dies, I won't be able to handle it. I don't know what to do Darry, my sister doesn't trust me and my mother is sick. I can not stop thinking that if I'd been more at home, I would have noticed it sooner. I was always drinking beer and just going home to sleep. My sister hates me Dar, and I do not know how the hell to do this."

"Look buddy, you already have a job and I'm sure you're doing everything you can to keep your family together. Your sister doesn't hate you, she's just mad with the world and she is paying it with you, you'll see that soon it's gone and your mother will be healthy again. Don't think that you have done wrong things, I have seen you enjoying life like no one and that is not bad. When my parents died I had been doing the same thing as you, I wasn't worried about anything except football and my friends. Then I had to take on responsibilities that are very similar to those you have now."

"Thank you for everything Dar, thank you for being there, thanks for being my friend " He said with the most cheerful face I had seen him since he came into the house tonight.

"Look, buddy, that's what we are for, don't hesitate to ask for help if you need money or if you need my truck to take your mum to the hospital. When our parents died, you were there trying to comfort us, always looking after my brothers, always looking after us. And you know, whenever you need to talk to me come home, and we'll speak, kay bud? Don't keep everything inside." Then I helped him to get up and we began to walk home calmly, without hurry to arrive.

* * *

 ** _POV SODAPOP (since Darry and Two -Bit leave the house)_**

Just a minute ago, Two - Bit have told us that his mom, "our mom" has cancer. After ... after my parents' death, she has come to our house almost every week bringing us food or even money though she has to work hard to earn it. That's why our friend hadn't come to our house for a while, I realize. Now, he would have to find a job and change the unconcern and the beers for responsibility and effort. Everyone in the room had stopped playing poker and each one was accepting this the best they could. Dally looked like he wanted to kill somebody, but behind those eyes there was concern and madness. Johnny, little Johnny was fighting hard not to cry. Steve had a hard expression on his face, he knew what this was going to affect Two-Bit and that scared him. Pony, my little brother was trying to contain his emotions with Amy at his side. And I, I was sure that right now, the girls wouldn't surround me in the DX, I was disheveled, with an old tracksuit and a sad smile on my face. My future sister-in-law was the first to speak.

"We are going to do something right?"

"Yes, we can not leave him alone now" Johnny said.

"I think that we should do some tasks to help them." proposed my little brother.

"What kind of tasks?" I said not understanding what he meant

"Simple Sodapop, we can cook food and give it to them, clean their house from time to time, carry a blanket or any useful object ..." he explained.

"I can also keep them company... "Amy said.

"What do you think about it?" Asked Pony

"I agree! I think now is the time to show them that we are a band" I said.

"Me too, I suppose" - declared my best friend.

"Yeah, I think is not a bad idea" Dallas expressed.

"Come on Dal, you have to promise us that you'll do something" I said with one of my smiles. We all knew that he was not the typical person who would wore an apron and cook a soup.

"What are you laughing about Soda?" spoke my little brother .

"Uhmm, I was imagining, ol' Dally with a pink apron and a white hat in the kitchen making soup" And then the whole room erupted into laughter as Dallas was redder than a tomato.

"You'd better get the hell out of here or I'll spoil that pretty face you have Sodapop" he blurted out trying to look serious without success.

"Awe Dally have pity on me" I said as I looked him with one of those faces that made the girls crazy and then he laughed.

"I thought I wouldn't live to see you laughing Dal" Johnny said with a smile

"Don't flatter yourself kay?" he replied.

To change the subject, shouldn't they be here by now? asked Dallas

"They are surely talking about bills and that stuff" spoke my little brother.

"Yes, the poor man will have to get used to it" Steve said.

"And we won't leave him alone, as Johnny said before" Pony added.

"Sure, don't worry buddy, everything will be okay, we'll get through it" I knew how much this affected my little brother and didn't want to worry him more than is necessary. At that moment my older brother and our friend came into the house. I woke up and hugged Two - Bit as hard as I could.

"It's going to be okay buddy, be strong" He tried to smile but he couldn't.

"Hey, Two - Bit, ya' know, whatever you need we're here" my little brother and Johnny told him.

"Thanks guys" He answered

"Two - Bit, here you have me, if you need money or something, don't hesitate " now it was Steve 's turn.

"Thank you Stevie-O"

"Matthews, you know I'm not the person who cooks and gives caresses, but here you have me, she'll recover soon " Dallas said.

"I know Dal, it's okay"

"Thank you all, only with this I feel lucky to have you by my side, you don't need to do nothing more"

"We'll do it it whether you like it or not" - Darry told him

"Does anyone want to watch TV? There's a special episode of Mickey Mouse tonight" - announced Johnny

"Of course, kid" And we all sat on the couch or on the floor, trying to distract our minds with the TV without knowing what the future holds.

* * *

 **What do you think about it? If you like it please give a fave or follow me, I appreciate them a lot**

 **I love you a lot :D!**


	13. IT'LL BE WORTH IT

**Hey, how are you? Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, in this chapter it appears the process of chemotherapy, and I'm not a doctor** **so I don't know if something is wrong, if it is, I'm sorry and I apologize** **. Please if I have done any mistake, just tell me and I'll correct whatever is wrong.**

 **POV TWO - BIT**

Today was the first day of chemotherapy for my mother, I had already reconciled with my sister thanks to the understanding of my boss, a very kind gentleman who let me leave five or six hours to go with my mum to the hospital. Because of my absence during the session, I would have to make up the day. I was supposed to be in school with Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny, but right now, I was getting ready to take my mother to the hospital.

"Are you ready mom?"

"Yes son, wait a moment and we'll go" she answered.

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the car, do you have your medical history with you?" I asked her

"Of course Keith, I have it here." she nodded

* * *

 _10 minutes later (in the hospital)_

"Good morning miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but we are looking for Dr. Moore, we have an appointment with him." - I told to a young secretary.

"Sure sir, wait a moment please." Moments later, my mother's doctor came .

"Good Mrs. Matthews, how are you today? Are you ready to fight this battle?"

"Sure doctor" my mother said although I wasn't very convinced of her answer.

"Okay, follow me" And he led us to a small room with two armchairs, magazines and some soft drinks.

"I will briefly explain the process to you. We will insert a needle in the right arm, which will transmit the medication, this procedure can last up some hours and then you can go home only if you rest in bed. The causes of the treatment are the following ones: dizziness, nausea, hair loss and also you'll be more exposed to infections. Having said that, do you have any doubts?"

"No doctor" - we both said.

"So, let's begin, please sit here Mrs. Matthews. Mr. Matthews you can sit in this chair during the process" he said, pointing to a blue armchair.

* * *

A few hours later, my mother had already been sick a few times and I had moved the armchair closer to her.

"Do you need anything mom?" - I asked her

"Can I have a glass of water? The doctor said that I could drink it".

"Sure, wait a second." - I went to a corner where there was a jug with water and several plastic glasses.

"Here, drink it slowly" - I gave it to her, but suddenly I realized that it hadn't been too hot of an idea.

"Keep calm mom, everything will be fine "- I comforted her as she laid down. We have almost finish, there are only 30' minutes left and we go home. Shh, that's it, it's okay," I said, trying to imitate what Sodapop did with Ponyboy when he was upset. A while later, the nurse came to tell us that we could go home but we should return tomorrow for the next session. Since it was the first one, we could go home, but the doctor told us that in a few weeks, she'll have to stay here during the cycles cause she'll be very weak. We got in the car and while I was driving, my mother had fallen asleep. When we arrived I woke her up.

"Come on Mom, we're home, wake up" I shook her a little and she immediately woke up.

"Already? When did we leave the hospital?" She asked confused.

"I thought I was the one who forgets things, I'm not the only one uh?" - I said rising an eyebrow.

"If I remember good, yours is because the alcohol Keith, mine is because years of age" she answered.

"But if you're a just a little girl! You don't look like you are 340 years old, you look like you're sixty or so."

"You won't change my boy, you'll be always the same... Let's go home, it's getting dark"

"Okay, let's go in, let me help you, the doctor said that you couldn't make any effort."

"Oh no, now I have to make supper and clean up the house. - she answered

" You won't do supper, I'll make it or Lesley will, now you must go to bed and sleep. I do not want you to get up until de doctors allows you to do it, okay?"

" If you said so..." - my mum said.

"Come on, you just have to sleep, I did it every Saturday. Please, promise me that you'll do it, kay?" I begged her while I gave her a smile.

"Sure, son, I promise" and with that we came into the house and inside we were welcomed by my friends. The whole band except Darry -who I thought he was working-, were in our living room with the table set, and a big package with a ribbon which has been already unwrapped. On the table there were a lot of delicious meals: salads, mashed potatoes, soups, chocolate tarts, vegetables, rice, meat... and beer! And the most important thing, each of them had contributed, surely Dally and Steve had brought the beers and the others had cooked.

"Guys, I have no words, thank you very much, my son is lucky to have you" my mother declared.

"Thank you very much, really, you are great, but you have missed something, something essential for me ..." - I said with a sad face.

"Is something missing, friend? We thought this was all you need" - Sodapop pointed out confused.

"Well, you didn't bring Mickey Mouse, I can't believe it ..." - I said.

"That can be solved ... please Mickey Mouse come into the room!" Soda announced using a bottle of beer as a microphone. Then, we saw Darry, with two black ears, big red pants with buckles, a black tail, and big shoes. Well, he also had the face painted characterizing my favorite mouse of the entire world.

"Hahaha! Superman you look gorgeous in that outfit, you should wear it more." - I told to my friend.

"Watch what you are saying buddy, I haven't lose my muscles yet". Dar warned me, flexing his arms.

"Well, can we start eating? This is going to cool down, and we can't lose this fantastic dishes." Suggested Pony.

"Of course, do you want something, Mom?" I asked

"No thanks son, I'm going to rest as I promised to you" She replied.

"Okay, I have to go in twenty minutes, and in half an hour Lesley arrives. I'll tell her to bring you some soup or vegetable, you have to eat even if you don't want. Go to sleep, I'll see you later".

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment," - Dallas said wryly -" but I wanted to tell you that we've installed in your room a little TV that we 've bought. It works just like the one you have in the living room, but the difference is that this TV isn't in black and white"

"We are as a family, call me Natasha. Thank you very much, you shouldn't have brought anything. With your presence is enough"

"Glad to help you" Ponyboy said.

"My brother is right, well, rest good, see you soon" Darry agreed.

"Thanks again for everything, you are very good guys, we are glad to have you near us" My mother went upstairs, ready to sleep and have some rest. When she left, it was my turn to speak.

"Folks, I really appreciate it, I was worried about how would she feel after the session, and you have helped me to make her happy" I told them all.

"It's nothing Two -Bit, you've been here for us when we needed, how was the session?" Darry asked me.

"Well, tomorrow she has another session, I've been there during the process and it's hard to stand it but she's strong, she held it good, today at least."

"We rejoice of it" Said the oldest of our band with a smile.

"By the way, guys, how was school? Any problems with Socs?" - I mentioned changing the subject. I noticed how Pony shuddered at my question. Apparently Sodapop also noticed, because he put a hand on his shoulder as support

"Everything went good, Socs as always, nothing special." Johnny answered.

"I am happy for you Johnnycakes, they should stay in their territory forever and leave us alone. Damn Socs."

"Any new business Dal?"

"Nothing exciting, a fight with Shepard and his band, the ..." - and he started to insult Tim and his men -" He thought that I had punctured his tyres. He couldn't understand that I have better things to do than wasting my time with him" Dallas blurted out.

" I wouldn't have expected anything different from you, man" I congratulated him.

"And you Darry, have you beat roofing records?"

"Not yet buddy, but today we finished one house and the boss have moved us to an area where there's a lot of work to do, which is good for me."

"I'm glad. Hey Sodapop, what about the DX today?"

"A lot of people came, but here Steve and I can handle it" - he assured me.

"Good for you, well I have to go now to work, thanks for cleaning the house, if you wouldn't have cleaned, my mum would have done it, and she shouldn't ."

"It's nothing man, whenever you need, just tell us" Sodapop said to me as we went out of my house, each one in different directions.

Today was a good day, I have realized that my friends couldn't be better, and my mother was happy to see them here. Also, when I saw my buddies here, I knew that I couldn't live without them, they always know what to do, to smile or to hug you, whatever happens, I hope that my fiends will always be there for me.

* * *

 **I hope that you all liked this, I'll try to update as soon as I can, if you like it, follow me or five a fave.**

 **LOVE YOUUU :D!**


	14. MY FAULT

**Hey! There's a new chapter here, I hope you enjoy it. If you find mistakes, just tell me and I'll correct them. I'm not in my best moment, I'm ill and my parents have suffered an accident, so I'm sorry. I hope you understand this. Please, I don't ask you to give a fave or follow me, but just write something telling me if you liked it or not. Writing is all I have in my life and if you don't write nothing I won't write more. Please understand this, I love you all and I love writing, but if you don't like it... Please, text me, or say if you like it. And now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Today was Friday and all I had in mind was the weekend, at home, everything is very stressful and school just makes it worse. I have to get up early and endure the taunts and insults of the SOC. Today two - Bit 's mother would have more chemotherapy, and two - Bit told us that if her mother was right, he would come to our house in the afternoon so we can have a good time. Since the illness of his mother, he has been busy. It had been a hard change for him, he was always the one who made jokes when we were sad or worried and now is the other way around. I hope his mother recovers soon, if not ... we don't deserve so much pain. We haven't done anything wrong.

"Ponyboy! Com'on, take a shower and get dressed quickly or you'll be late for school," My brother Darry shouted.

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep" I said grabbing the pillow

"Oh Pony, rise and shine! The night is for sleeping and the day ... during the day, you must have fun!" Here is the joy of the morning jumping on my bed.

"Ow Sodapop, come on!" I said putting my famous puppy face.

"Oh, no! That doesn't work ... but I know what to do, if I want you to get up..." He said with a sly smile on his face

"No! I get up, see, I'm getting up," but it was too late, my older brother was trying to kill me with a tickle attack.

"Help! Please help!" I said trying to escape.

"Come on, you two! Come here or you won't eat cake." And, as if by magic, Soda dropped me on the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"I think I should start using the chocolate cake as a threat" insinuated my older brother.

"Don iwen twink, that's a NOUT a Geim" (I know it is not written like this, I write it because Sodapop is talking while eating) - Sodapop said with his mouth full of chocolate crumbs.

"Soda! Don't talk when you're eating," said Darry

"Yes, of cour ..." - and my brother couldn't finish the sentence because in this moment ...

"Good and beautiful day Curtis Family!" Two bits shouted as he walked through the door of our house. One thing is certain, he still has his characteristic humor.

"Hey Matthews, good morning to you too! When are you going to take your mother to the hospital?" Darry asked.

"In an hour or so. I wanted to see you now, just in case ... well ... ya' know." He said with a sad smile.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. Chemotherapy is helping you mum. How's your sister? How are you?" Asked Soda.

"I don't know, she is working very hard and I feel guilty. She is working every second of the day, every day of the week. In addition, when she comes home she has to take care of mom. I work as much as I can, but is not enough. I can not handle it, it's impossible for me, "she said bitting his lip.

"Relax buddy, we are not here to make you feel sad," comforted Darry.

"Not to mention, you have helped us a lot, now, it's our turn."

"Now, take a piece of cake so you have energy during the day, but don't eat too much. Look at Soda. I should forbide sugar in this house." - he muttered when he saw Sodapop. Our brother was wearing a towel while he was singing Viva Las Vegas. He was using the toothbrush as a microphone, imitating Elvis Preysler.

"There are thousands of pretty women waiting out there

And all are living devil may care

And I'm just the devil with love to spare

Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, yeah! "- He said jumping on the sofa

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis if you break something, you'll be in serious trouble!" - said our big brother with a stern tone, but smiling. You can't stay with Sodapop without laughing. In the chorus of the song, Dally, Steve and Johnny came through the door, and if I say the truth, I would like to have a camera in this moment.

"Awe Superman, do not be a spoiler. Here, the ol' Dally and I, are having a great time. Right, Dally?"

"What the hell are you doing Sodapop?" asked Dallas with a challenging and fun look.

"Com'on Dallas" - and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"You'll regret that Soda" - then the fight began, Sodapop escape Dallas, while Dallas tried to catch him. Then it was Sodapop who was trying trying to catch Dally. Finally, the hardest hood in Tulsa beat Sodapop, and my brother fell to the ground. We all laughed while Dallas overstepped my brother with satisfaction.

"Ponyboy, grab your stuff and let's go to school, Pepsi Cola, you should be in the Dx in 15 minutes!

Hours later, as Mrs. Smith taught us trigonometry, I remembered this past morning with nostalgia. Now everything was boring, I had to listen to my teacher, Steve more or less the same, and the mother of two - Bit is in the hospital in one of her sessions. I can not wait until the end of school. This afternoon, I'm going with Dallas and Johnny to the cinema to watch one of those beach movies. Sodapop and Steve have a date with sand and Evie respectively. Evie was the typical greasy girl, with short skirts and layers of makeup. But Sandy was sweet, polite and friendly, but she wasn't a Soc. But the most important thing is that she makes my brother happy, and if my brother is happy,I'm happy too.

 **-IN THE AFTERNOON-**

In the afternoon, I got dressed and I greased my hair to go to the movies. I thought Sodapop, at this time he was in an appointment with Steve, Evie and Sandy. Darry would probably stay at home. Since the death of dad and mom they work very hard, because if we don't have money, we'll be sent to a boys home. I felt bad because I don't have a job. Darry Soda work hard every day at their jobs and I only make dinner three times a week. I would to get a job so I can earn money to help them, but my older brother won't let me. He insists that I have to study so I can get a full scholarship and go to college. Otherwise, I know I won't be able to go to college, we are poor and we don't have enough money to pay the University. Most people in our neighborhood drop out of school or don't finish school, actually, this was normal here. To give an example, I think that most of the people can not read a newspaper. My parents worked hard so we could get an education, go to school and have a degree. Around seven o'clock, we went to the Nightly Double, the biggest drive-in in our town. There were only two girls who weren't greasers, I think they were about sixteen or seventeen years old. One of them had long hair, which was red, and she was a cheerleader. I didn't know that during this night, because of my fault, a big ball of disasters will be formed and it'll grow and grow and we won't be able to stop it.

 **POV Darry**

It was two o'clock in the morning and Ponyboy had not come home yet. He knew that if he wants to go out with friends, he must be in home before twelve o'clock. Our neighborhood was dangerous. During the night, SOCs hang out and they get drunk, and drunk, they are even more dangerous. I did not want to think about what they could do to my little brother and Johnny. I hope you come home soon kiddo. Sodapop had fallen asleep after arriving from hid date with Sandy, and he said that Ponyboy had just forgotten the time it was and he was just talking with Johny in the lot. But that's what they can not understand. I am their guardian, and my duty is to keep them safe, I want them to be healthy, to be happy ... They do not understand that I do it for their own sake. Shortly before the death of my parents when I was and adult, my father had a talk with and he made me promise that if anything happened to them two, I would do my best to keep my two brothers safe. After their death, I said I was going to fight for them, for my parents and I don't want to disappoint them, I love my brothers and I want them here at home, with our friends and not in a place full of strangers. In that moment, the front door opened and my little brother went through it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Do you know what time is it?" I shouted. He didn't reply, he only shook his head, without speaking to me.

"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you Ponyboy? - my voice was rising, and I was getting mad "Where in the almighty universe were you?"

"I ... I ... I fell asleep in the lot ..." he said as he tried to sneak into the bathroom, thinking he could avoid me.

"What?" Soda said when he woke up. The next two minutes passed in a blur. All I know is that my anger had reached the peak and the palm of my hand had struck the face of my younger brother in a fit of anger and frustration. When I saw him running down the street, I knew that my brother hated me. I entered the house and sat down in one chair, with my hands covering my face.

"Darry? He knows you didn't mean to, don't worry" Sodapop said to me

"Soda Oh God, what have I done?" Despite what my brother had said, I knew my little brother thought that I hated him, but it wasn't true, I love them, and I'll always love them.

"Don't worry Dare, just stay calm, I know that it wasn't your intention. He'll return home soon, and Johnny too." Soda said, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"No, no, no, he won't forgive me, he won't talk to me again, all I do it's for your sa ..." - and before finishing the sentence I started to fell very, very bad.

"Hey Darry, stay awake, don't collapse ..." - and those words were the last thing I heard before falling into darkness.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is not my best, but I'm not in my best moment. I'm ill and my parents have suffered an accident, so, if there are mistakes, tell me, and I'll correct them. I hope you understand this, I'll try to update soon.**

 **LOVE YOUUUU :D**


	15. MURDERERS? REALLY?

**Hey, I know I haven't posted in almost two weeks in almost two weeks, but I told you in the last chapter. My parents are very sick and I'm busy. If you see any mistake, just tell me and I'll correct them. If this isn't as good as you expected, I apologize. And now... here you have the chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

I knew that since the death of Dad and Mom, Darry and Pony didn't get along as well as before, but I would never have thought that Darry would hit our brother. Now, I was trying to wake him up after he fainted on the kitchen floor owed to the stress,but he didn't wake up, he was sleeping peacefully. I grabbed him by the arms to drag him to his room, he was very big for me, and I can't just take him like a baby, so I did it the best I could. God Darry, wake up soon please! I begged while I put him on bed. I undressed him and I also put him some comfy clothes on. I spent the next hour thinking about my two brothers. Darry would wake up soon, or so I thought. And then Ponyboy, my little brother. I'm sure he was sad and angry with Darry, and my little brother thought that he hated him. I hope he comes home soon, if not, I'm going to go out of my mind. After I decided to call my best friend to tell them what had happened.

"Steve?" I said.

"Soda? It's everything okay? Why are you calling me so late? What's going on?" He asked as he noticed my tone of concern .

"You see, apparently Pony and Johnny fell asleep in the lot shortly before midnight and my brother didn't come home until two in the morning. When Darry saw him he was furious and when Ponyboy defended me when I tried to smooth things over, Darry hit him and he ran off without allowing Darry to apologize. After Pony left, Darry was in shock and he fainted. So, now, one of my brothers is unconscious in bed and the other it's just gone" I explained as calmly as I could.

"Shit Soda, look, now we can't do anything for Ponyboy, if tomorrow morning he isn't here we'll search him. Now take care of Darry, don't worry, it's going to be okay" my best friend reassured me on the phone.

"Thanks friend, can you call Dally and Two - Bit for me?" I said.

"Sure, don't worry, sleep a little or at least try to rest. Good evening bud, and don't hesitate to call me if you have news, tomorrow in the morning I'll be there." - he answered.

"Thank you Stevie, you are a good friend, see you tomorrow". - I thanked.

"That's why we're here Sodapop" and with that I hung up, going back to Darry's room to take care of him and thinking about Ponyboy. But I didn't stay awake a lot of time, and a while later I had fallen asleep without knowing that at this time Johhny and my brother were traveling on a train to Windrixville.

When I woke up the next morning, everything was the same. My older brother was still unconscious and Pony had not given any signs of life yet. I got up and made breakfast, knowing that Steve and Two-Bit would arrive soon. When I had almost finished, my best friend appeared in the kitchen with Two - Bit following in his heels.

"Hey Two - Bit! How was everything yesterday?" I asked as I set the eggs on a plate

"Doctors say she's not improving, but at least she's not getting worse. Thanks for asking Sodapop" He said us.

"She'll be better soon, don't worry, she's strong" I reassured him.

"And now I want you to tell me well what the hell happened yesterday. When Steve called me, well, my mum wasn't having a good night and all I know is that Darry lost consciousness after hitting Ponyboy."

We sat down in some chairs and I told him everything that had happened last night, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. If I'm honest, I never imagined that Darry would hit Ponyboy, no matter how angry he was. It took me a while to explain what had happened, but when I finished, I could not hold back the tears and I collapsed. I collapsed like a small child. Steve rubbed my back as Two-Bit told me that everything would be fine, that everything would be solved. I felt like a baby, a greaser of almost seventeen years being comforted by his friends. A few minutes later I finally calmed down, and embarrassed by all that had happened, I offered them to have breakfast and some minutes later Two - Bit spoke after some moments of silence .

"Do you think we should talk to the police?"

"No, it's too early, I think we should wait 48 hours or at least one more day before advising the cops, we can look for them today and if this night they haven't appeared we'll go the station and tell them everything"

"I think it's a good idea, better keep the police away from this for now." Steve said as he ate a piece of a chocolate cake.

"Looks like somebody got here first" Two-Bit said as he looked out the window and pointed to the police car which was in front of our house.

"But how did they find out? It is impossible for them to know, no one has told them nothing ..."

"They are probably looking for Dallas, they always come here, do not worry, pal" He said as the police rang our house's bell. I went into the living room and opened the door.

"Good morning gentlemen, is this the Curtis Residence?" Asked one of them.

"Yes, is there any problem Sir?" I said starting to get nervous

"Hmm, do Ponyboy Curtis and Jonathan Cade live here?" God, this doesn't look good, I thought.

"Yes, Ponyboy always lives here, he's our brother. Jonathan Cade is a good friend of the family, he comes to our house almost every day. They are both very good guys" - I answered, trying to soften the atmosphere that had formed between the police and us.

"Could I talk to Darrel Shayne Curtis, please?" God, what the hell have you done now?! I asked Ponyboy in my mind

"Sir, he's sick right now, but I'm his brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, so I'm brother of Ponyboy too. Is there any problem with them?"

"You see, son, last night there has been a murder in the park where your friend and your brother have been involved."

"But... but are they alright? In which hospital are they? I beg you to speak, they are trustworthy, they are part of the family too " I said referring to Steve and Two - Bit. Both of them were in silence, listening carefully to the cops.

"They are perfectly fine, they are suspected of murder and some of the friends of Bob Sheldon, the murdered, have recognized the faces of your friends" answered the policeman

"So... how may I help you?" - I asked confused

"We don't know where they are. We have already imprisoned Dallas Winston and he told us that they were going to Texas, but he says he doesn't now more, we'll get him off jail tomorrow. Do you know Mr. Winston?"

"Yes, he's a friend of us," we said, almost whispering, as if being friends of Dallas would send us straight to jail. The cops know Dallas very well cause he's always in trouble

"Anything you know, even the smallest detail can help us. So, please, if you have news from them, phone us immediately. If you don't do it, you can be accused of covering for a murder" My god, little Johnny and my brother murderers?

"We don't know anything, my brother hasn't come home since last night and our friend hasn't appeared either. If we know something, we'll tell you official."

"I hope you do, for your sake. Good morning, Mr. Curtis and co" - and so they left our house leaving us stunned. Oh God, Pony and Johnny what a mess you got into. How am I going to tell Darry? How will he react? I'm afraid, I don't know what the hell I have to do and that scares me to death.

"Soda?" Steve interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said, still digesting everything they had told us.

"Don't worry, they'll come back, your brother can't live without you, and they can't survive more than a week. They are only kids"

"I hope so, but I ... I don't think I could stand their missing for a long time more."

"Sodapop, come on buddy, go to sleep, I'm sure you haven't slept a lot this night." Steve said

"Surely?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sure bud, I'll watch Darry while you're sleeping, now go to sleep."

"Thank you, hey Two - Bit are you leaving?" I asked before going to my room.

"Yes, today my boss has given me the morning off, but now I have to go to the other job, If you find out anything, leave me a message. Give Superman my regards if he wakes up

"Sure Two, regards to your mother too, see you later".

"Goodbye Soda, goodbye Stevie" said Two - Bit.

"Go to your room. I'm going to call the boss and tell him you're sick" Steve said when Two - Bit came out

"You are a very good friend, thank you for everything, you don't know how much this means to me. Oh! Can you phone Amy and tell her everything?" I told him.

"Sure bud, I'm the one thanked of having you as a friend" he replied.

I went to my room and lay down in bed, trying to rest a little. Our lives can't get worse, I thought before falling asleep. How wrong I was!

* * *

 **There's a box under the chapter where you can tell me what do you think about my story, and you'd make me so happy if you let me know what do you think about it or you give me a fave. As I said before, I'm not in my best moment, and you are all I have in my life now. I hope you liked it and if you didn't just tell me**

 **LOVEEE YOUUU :D**


	16. Note

Hello, its been a long time and I appreciate that my story has so many good reviews, so I'll post a new chapter soon. Hopefully it will be up before the end of next week. Thanks for everything. I ahev more stories up so go and read them if you want! any ideas will be accepted


End file.
